Rooftop Musings
by abcoolness
Summary: After the final duel, Yuugi sits on the rooftop, thinking about his loss. Songfic


I watched the final episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh for the first time, and just afterwards, the song 'Love of my Life' by Queen got stuck in my head and I realised how much it fit, so I started writing. It's a short little ficlet, but it wanted to get out. Plus this is the first fanfic I've written in about 2 years, so I thought it may be time to upload something here...

_~Song lyrics~_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

Yuugi sat upon the top of the building, looking down onto the sights of Domino below. It was the first time he'd be seeing this sight without the voice of his Yami telling tales of old, tales of new, tales of anything that had happened. Now he sat alone, not even the Puzzle to remind him of his loss.

~_Love of my life, you hurt me._

_You've broken my heart,_

_And now you leave me.~_

They'd arrived back from Egypt not long before, back from saying their goodbyes to the Pharaoh as he left this world to move on. Everyone had been put down by the loss, even Kaiba, no matter how little he actually showed it.

_~Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back,_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me.~_

He'd never really worked out what his relationship was with the Pharaoh. There were times he wanted nothing more than to be with the spirit, times when he would run through to his soul room and cling on for dear life believing his own would end without his Yami, times when they would be together and nothing else needed to matter.

It had never occurred to him before that the two of them might be destined to split apart. And it had never occurred to him that once they did it would leave the hole in his heart so large. He'd loved the Pharaoh so deeply without even realising it, and now by his own hand he was gone.

_~Love of my life, don't leave me._

_You've stolen my love, _

_You now desert me.~_

The people below seemed to be so different. The hustle and bustle that usually occurred seemed nonexistent from this high up, more like an organised chaos that everyone fitted into. Everyone but Yuugi as he sat on his perch, looking down, an observer to the world as he felt he didn't fit anymore.

'I made him go away... They said the duel was meant to prove that I could survive alone, but all it showed was how much I'm missing now. The man who saved my life, and took my heart without even realising.'

Tears started to roll from his eyes, the view becoming distorted through the welling up. The sharp edges that made the city started to blur and fade together, the whole world seeming to turn to a colourful expanse before him, yet he still felt like he didn't fit.

_~Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back,_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me.~_

One of his golden bangs drifted from where it was positioned, the soft wind bringing it across his vision, causing the boy to blink as his gaze turned yellow, the view of the city returning for a moment before the welling up started again. He sighed, pushing his hair back into place.

'Why couldn't I have had longer? Just enough that I could tell him how I now know I feel. Enough that I could have known what us separating would really do to me. Enough that I wouldn't have to be stuck feeling like this for ages after...'

_~You will remember,_

_When this is blown over,_

_And everything's all by the way._

_When I grow older_

_I will be there at your side,_

_To remind you, how I still love you._

_I still love you~_

The sharp sound of a horn woke Yuugi up from his daze, him starting to look down to see people arguing about something in their cars. People fighting about rights of way, about whose done wrong, about what to do next. Several stories above them, the small boy sat thinking the same things. Was he wrong to want his Yami back? What could happen now? Now that the man he loved was gone by his own hand, now that the world no longer needed saving, what was he to do?

_~Hurry back, hurry back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me._

_Love of my life, love of my life~_

"I loved you..." a small voice from the shaking boy as he withdrew from the edge of the building, tears still rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

And there you go...

Reviews are a sweet haven so if you enjoyed it, please leave me something.

I thank you for reading my little contribution.


End file.
